The Fires of Hell
by Kathy Jones
Summary: Sequel to "Dalton and the Daleks". Blaine and Kurt are on their first Adventure with the Doctor. The Populus Igni are preparing to steal the world's energy. Klaine, Brilliant Doctor stuff, etc. :
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello again! Here goes my second time at writing about the Doctor and Blaine and Kurt. I'm hoping it will be better this time. We'll see. Please enjoy!

I don't own Glee or Doctor Who.

-Kathy Jones

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Gym or Mall?<p>

The TARDIS shook and they all hung on the edge of the console.

"What's happening?" Blaine yelled over the sound of the TARDIS and around to the other side with the Doctor.

"We're traveling through time… possibly space!" he said excitedly.

"What! I thought we were sticking to Earth for now!"

"I can't hear you!" the doctor replied.

As suddenly as it started, it stopped. The Doctor smiled and stood up.

"Alright, Allons-y! This is rather exciting!" he exclaimed and began to walk to the door.

"Doctor!" Kurt yelled.

"What? What's the matter?" He asked quickly.

"Where are we? We're just going to go out there?"

"Yeah, that's the idea."

"Sounds reasonable to me, Kurt," Blaine replied, "this is the Doctor. What danger could we possibly be in?"

"I like your way of thinking!" the Doctor exclaimed and ran out the door.

He didn't have it in him to tell the boy that they were probably in a lot of trouble. They probably, most definitely, were going to be in some kind of trouble.

With a smile, Blaine ran after him and out the door. Kurt sighed, took a breath and went out. It was exhausting to be with the Doctor.

He walked out and was surprised by what he saw. They were in the middle of a gym. Blaine had won this time.

At first glance, it seemed like any kind of gym. It had a variety of machines and weights, treadmills and elliptical. There were only a few people who were doing things in there. There was a woman on a treadmill. She had a smile on her face and she seemed to not notice the three of us in there. The Doctor was in front of her, trying to get her attention.

"Well, this is strange."

"Doctor, I have a question…" Blaine said.

"What?"

"This is the gym I always go to. So, can I check for my stuff?"

"Really? Interesting…" the Doctor trailed off, "Is it really the same?"

"Well, it looks kind of modern. But, other than that, it looks fine."

Blaine noticed a plaque on the wall near a message board.

"Umm… Doctor, this isn't right. This isn't called Anderson Health Clinic. It's just the Davis Country Club."

"Hmm… even more interesting," he inspected the newspaper clippings on the board, "Ahh, yep, most of these are 2025, looks to me, Blaine Anderson, like you might own a gym."

Blaine tried to get a glimpse of the clippings. The Doctor blocked him.

"Nope, can't let you see your own future. It would rip a hole in the fabric of time and space. We can't have that."

"Fine, let's just get my stuff, then."

We followed Blaine to the locker room. He knew his way well and we passed more rooms with more people that didn't notice us. They each had a vacant look about them and they seemed almost robotic. Kurt tensed at these people. They were a reminder of the robots they had just left.

Blaine reached his locker and fingered the lock.

"Doctor… I don't have my key with me."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Let me handle it," he replied.

He took out his sonic screwdriver from his left pocket and aimed it at the lock. The familiar vibrating sound of the screwdriver rang out and the lock popped open.

Blaine took the Doctor's place and opened the door. There was a duffel bag and a note inside.

Blaine took the duffel bag out and put it around his shoulder. He opened the note. He read it and dropped it to the ground. The Doctor and Kurt looked to what the note said:

_It's future Blaine. I've put things in the duffel bag for you. Now, RUN! They're coming for you._

The Doctor picked the note up and inspected it.

He put the screwdriver to it and watched as new words appear.

_Hello Doctor! Basically… run! They're coming for you. The Doctor _

_Oh… and talk to the girl in the gym. She should be awake now. _

"Awake?" the doctor asked aloud.

There was one more line at the end:

_It's ok. She forgives you._

"Who forgives me?" he wondered aloud.

Images of Rose flashed through his mind again. It always came back to her.

He dropped the note and ran out the door.

Blaine and Kurt followed close behind. They bounded down the halls and past the miscellaneous rooms. And they found the girl, still on the treadmill.

This time, she was crying. She was frantically looking around the room.

"Help me! Help me, please," she cried out.

"What's going on here?" the Doctor asked.

"I can't stop. I can't ever stop. Please, save the others. They're not doomed yet," she pleaded.

"How long have you been going?" the Doctor asked seriously.

"For one year."

"I'm sorry. Is there anything else we should know?"

"Yes, very few people come here anymore, so they'll be looking for you. They know you're here. You need to get out. Who are you by the way?"

"I'm the Doctor. These are my… friends. I know who did this to you, and I'm going to stop them."

"Give them hell, Doctor."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, can I help you in anyway?"

"I don't think so. But, if you could put me out of my misery, I'd appreciate it."

He took his sonic screwdriver out and looked at her.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded with a sad smile. She was still going on the treadmill and she looked thrilled to finally have the opportunity to go. Blaine finally took notice of her legs. They were deformed. They looked anything but muscular. They were quite literally bone. Her arms and face seemed to be the only thing about her that was even seemingly normal. He looked at the treadmill settings. It was set to 8.0 and she had ran 70,080 miles.

The Doctor pointed his screwdriver out of here and the life went out of her eyes. Her head slumped forward, but the rest of her body kept going. Kurt gasped and grabbed Blaine.

"I'm so sorry…" the Doctor trailed off.

"Doctor, why is she still going?" Kurt stammered.

"She's dead. But, her body will keep going on forever," he replied simply, "unless we stop them."

With a heavy sigh, he went back to the hallway.

"Doctor, how do you know who's doing this?" Blaine asked.

"We met when I was a much younger man," he said simply and began to walk faster. He knew where he was going and he wasn't going to stop until he got there.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are appreciated, but not required. Chapter 2 should be very soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Energy Fiends

A/N: Well, that took longer than I expected. Anyway, here goes Chapter 2.

I don't own Doctor Who or Glee…

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Energy Fiends<p>

Kurt and Blaine raced to keep up with the Doctor who seemed angry.

"Doctor, where are we going?"

"To the base of all this trouble," he replied angrily.

He turned a corner and there was a door with a plaque that read "Boiler Room" on it. He took his sonic screwdriver out. The familiar sonic sound resounded in the air and the door opened.

Inside, there was a different world. There was a large cylinder in the middle of the room and there were beings standing around it. They looked like regular people engulfed in flame.

"The Populus Igni. Latin for "People of the Fire," the Doctor whispered, "They're from the planet Pyro."

"Why are they here?" Blaine asked.

"My guess is that they've finally run out of energy. It was inevitable. I mean, I destroyed at least half of their supply and that was," he seemed to calculate in his head for a moment, "at least 500 years ago."

"Wait, so you're their enemy?"

"That about sums it up," he scratched his head.

Kurt looked at the Doctor with contempt.

"What does a gym do for their energy?"

"Oh, this would just be the beginning. They'll try to enslave the entire world. Have an endless supply of energy. Especially if they got me."

"Why would you be so great?"

"I can regenerate every time my body dies and be a better energy source than someone who's been at it for years or even dead."

"What happens when they kill everyone?"

"They would just move onto the next planet," he replied.

The Doctor stood up and hung over the railing that was in front of them. He got a pair of glasses out from his pocket and inspected the cylinder.

"Full of Huon particles, and almost at full capacity. They must have been here for years," he said to himself.

They heard a click behind them.

"You're correct, sir."

The Doctor turned around and saw three guns pointed at them.

"Right, so you must be the Populus Igni."

"How would you know something like that?"

He shrugged, "We've met before."

The people were engulfed in a circle or red, orange, and blue flames. It was an impressive sight to see.

"Follow us."

They followed the Populus Igni to the cylinder. Their leader, a larger version of them, watched them.

He spoke to the Doctor, "You sir, are familiar."

"I don't think so," he tried to lie.

"He lies, Emperor!" one called.

"You are right," the Emperor walked around the Doctor, "you are not human."

"That's correct," the Doctor replied.

"Tell me who you are," the Emperor responded.

The Doctor took a deep breathe.

"I'm the Doctor."

"The who?" the Emperor replied.

"You don't remember?" the Doctor asked, surprised.

"Remember what?"

He thought back to the people whose energy he had destroyed so many years ago. It was most certainly the Populus Igni.

"You are the Populus Igni, correct?"

"We are their descendants. They were destroyed by their own greed for energy. We were born from their ashes."

"Right, so you wouldn't know anything about their history."

"We know of only one man. The enemy of our ancestors, a man of time."

"And what did he do?" the Doctor asked carefully.

"He destroyed their energy supply and made them greedy. He will pay. We have been searching for the Time Lord for centuries now. We discovered he is the protector of Earth from the Daleks."

"The Daleks didn't destroy you?" he asked.

"No, we gave them a new power supply."

"Of?" he asked.

"Why so many questions? We don't even know who you are."

The Doctor felt one of the guns on the small of his back.

He waited for a few more seconds, looking around for a way out of this. His eyes passed the cylinder of energy again and he had a brilliant idea.

He smiled.

"I'll tell you who I am."

The Emperor looked amused.

"Then, please do."

"I'm the Doctor."

"Should that name be familiar to me?" the Emperor asked.

"Oh it should. The Daleks should have told you. Your ancestors should have told you."

The Emperor's eyes flashed with anger.

"You're the Time Lord?"

"Yes, and there's a reason why I disposed of the energy of your ancestors. It threatened all of creation."

"THAT WAS NOT YOUR DECISION! YOU ARE NOT GOD!" the Emperor screamed.

"No, you're right, I'm not. But, I am the Time Lord Victorious."

The Doctor took the Screwdriver out again and soniced the cylinder. It fell apart and the energy poured out.

The Emperor and the Populus Igni screamed in horror.

"Run!" the Doctor screamed and grabbed Kurt and Blaine.

"What did you do?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Bought us some time," the Doctor replied.

"So, they'll be back?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, yes, and they'll be very angry. But, they won't last much longer. They have a few hours tops. And they know that too. But, they'll be some of the most evil creatures in existence until then. We have to keep them in this building."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading, I'll try to update tomorrow or something as well. :)


End file.
